<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motto by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135727">Motto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, M/M, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen scheduled some special alone time. Jared visits and decides to take it a lot further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Supernatural Anon Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen hummed merrily as he checked his doors, ensuring that they were locked. Then went from window to window double checked those locks before drawing the blinds and shutting the curtains. Made sure the computers were off, all cameras were covered (he might have been watching too many procedural cop shows... maybe), and all phones were silent. Essentially, cutting himself off from the outside world.</p><p>He wasn't paranoid, much, but he didn’t want to advertise his private time to the neighbors. Most of them were good, like Jared, and kept to themselves. However, every neighborhood had their own Marcy Darcy; and he was not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit today nor any busy body's narcissistic need to know everything about everyone.</p><p>He went to the bedroom closet and pulled almost everything he would need. He hauled it all to the living room and set up for the next few hours. He had gotten vows and promises from every one of his friends, family, and neighbors that they would leave him be for at least five hours (if not the whole day.) Not that this would really take that long. Still, he needed the time to just fucking zone out and enjoy himself and not be himself.</p><p>He placed the body wedge on the living room floor, near the floor vent; before to the freezer and pulled out the last thing he needed. A pair of special quick release handcuffs. He quickly made hirs way back and grinned as he sank to the floor.</p><p>He carefully placed the fucking machine close enough to reach when he was ready. He put his favorite gag on, tightened the perfect amount. The next part was the tricky (and possibly the dumbest) part. He quickly lubed up his ass and placed the knotted dildo attachment on the machine, he placed the tip in his ass, bent over the wedge and placed himself in a Humbler, he used the freeze lock handcuffs to secure his hands to the leg of the office desk in the living room. He pushed the button to start the machine and dropped his head to the floor as the machine fucked him faster and harder than any man he had ever dreamed of.</p><p>He loved it. Loved that there was no emotional connection. He could just fucking feel. He had programmed the machine to go at different speeds and depths. He moaned and stayed as still as he could. The tugging on his balls from the humbler helped.</p><p>Just as he had slipped into the zone, Jared used his key to let himself in. He knew he was early, but he wanted to see what his neighbor had set up and the sight that greeted him was beyond anything in his fantasies. He smiled at his friend's glazed look. He had a plan.</p><p>He skipped over to his apartment and grabbed a few things he wanted. When he came back, he slipped on a pair of real handcuffs over the freeze lock ones. He very carefully removed the soft wedge holding Jensen's butt up and placed him in a free-standing breeding stand. Which sounded lame, but looked fantastic when coupled with the humbler. </p><p>He grabbed his camera and Jensen's remote control, before sitting on the couch and enjoying the show. After about ten minutes and about 70 pictures later. Jared upped the speed and depth to high. He was fascinated to see the knot work in and out of his friend’s hole. He stood up and drizzled more lube on the man's upturned ass.</p><p>This seemed to snap him out of the zone and into panic mode.</p><p>“Calm down, bitch. I am helping you get what you need and this machine is not it. It is a good start, but I have been watching you shake your ass in front of me and Motto for the last six months and we will give you have silently been begging for and what you need.”</p><p>Jensen watched with wide eyes as the man turned off the machine and stripped off all his clothes. Fuck, he was a lot bigger than his Fido dildo he had attached to the machine. He didn't know if he wanted it or not, but like he had wanted when he started this day, the decision was out of his hands. He was powerless to stop whatever was coming or even beg for more.</p><p>“Motto is in the kitchen getting himself a drink of water. He knows that I get to fuck your sweet ass first. Jesus, have you ever been fucked by anything other than that Chihuahua dildo you have? So beautiful, so tight,” Jared asked through gritted teeth as he started to fuck the man he had longed for and thought he was beyond his reach.</p><p>Jensen shook his head. Sure, he had sex with girls before, but Jared was his first man. It hurt in all the right places and he wondered why he had resisted him for so long.</p><p>“Don't lie to me. I saw you sucking on Jeff’s cock like a lollipop just last week or is that all you do? Fuck the girls and suck the men's cocks?” he questioned as he fucked him harder.</p><p>He nodded. There was no use denying what the man saw. Jeff wasn't the only man he was sucking off, but he only sucked them when the men were unable to get their significant other to help them out with their problem. He had turned down Misha's offer for a threesome. He was not interested in that kind of behavior.</p><p>Jared fucking growled at the admission. “Keep your lips off of other men's dicks. You are no longer a free agent. You belong to me and Motto now and we don't share. You're our bitch, Jenny. Get used to it. “</p><p>Jensen rolled his eyes to the back of his head as his friend fucked him hard and fast, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He whimpered and then growled when Jared had finished, making it clear that Jensen was <i>not </i> fucking finished or happy!</p><p>“Shhh, it's okay princess. I know you need more, that's why I brought Motto, remember? Are you ready for your other suitor to help you get off?” he asked after he gave a sharp shrill whistle for the dog. </p><p>Jensen started to panic, he thought that Jared had been joking about letting Motto fuck him. Yes, he had an interest in knotting, but it had been an impossible fantasy! He wanted a <i>man</i> to knot his ass. Was that too much to ask for? </p><p>He started to tear up a bit when he heard the clacking of the dog's nails on the floor as he ran into the room. “Motto, look who I got ready for you. Yeah, you've been eyeing his sweet ass ever since I got you, haven't you boy, but this <i>is</i> what I bought you for. To give our bitch what he needs. Go on boy, get to know our bitch,” he encouraged the Great Dane who took extreme delight in smelling <i>and</i> licking their bound captive’s hole.</p><p>He wanted to scream, but as Motto cleaned out his owner's come, he could only moan. The stand and humbler kept him immobilized and perhaps that, along with the gag, were good things, because right now he just wants to be a greedy bitch and demand more.</p><p>Looking at the smirk on Jared's face, the asshole knew the moral dilemma that he was going through. He didn't notice that the man was using his phone to record him. He panicked when he felt Motto settle on top of him. The dog didn't even have to ‘jump up’ in order to mount him. He simply walked over him and his cock slid right in Jensen's relaxed ass. Though, he suspected that his neighbor was the reason for Motto finding his hole that easily. </p><p>Once all of his massive cock was in, Motto hunched a bit as he fucked their bitch fast, hard, and deep. Jensen dropped his head and concentrated on the feeling of having a huge cock in him. It confused him by how much he was enjoying himself. </p><p>He desperately wanted to thrust back and encourage him to fuck him harder. He couldn't even voice his frustration. He could only moan and whimper like a needy bitch in heat.</p><p>When he felt the inevitable knot start to form then he willed himself to relax and let Motto do what he wanted. When the large knot was pushed in, Jensen threw his head back and finally came with no touch to his cock and passed out in sheer exhaustion.</p><p>When he came to, he was lying in bed sucking Jared's soft cock while Motto was gently and slowly lapping at the come from his gaping hole. </p><p>“Hello, sleepy head. You need to wake up so you can eat and we need to work out who is keeping their apartment. I think we should keep this one until we can find the perfect house to buy. This apartment is bigger than mine and Motto and I need access to you whenever we want you. I warned you that you were our bitch now. Do you have any objections?” he asked while not truly giving a fuck about what their bitch thought.</p><p>“Sounds good, sir. I want to be a good bitch for you both, and I am wealthy enough to do whatever the fuck I want, as long as I meet my publisher's deadline, and what I want to be used by you both,” came the unexpected reply. “We can look at houses after round 2. I vote we move to Utah… actually I want a place where you can keep me naked and away from prying eyes. Maybe in the woods or mountains. We also need to buy me some plugs and larger toys. Think it over.”</p><p>Jared moaned at the older man's words. He gently smashed his willing plaything’s face into his flaccid cock. A promise of what would happen later… much later. They did need some time to recover from their unexpected tryst. Plus, he had a lot to think about. </p><p>After all, he had expected to be thrown in jail for rape, not rewarded with such a perfect bitch. This was beyond a dream come true. </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>